Name
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Ah, rasanya aku agak menyesal karena tidak mengetahui namanya/Written for Bleach Vivariation Festival's April Edition, "Hysteria Preamble"


Note : Sebuah Fanfic yang saya persembahkan untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival April's Edition : "Histeria preamble". Saya harap isi cerita tidak melenceng dari tema.

**Name**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Based on chapter 329-332, Ggio-centric, OOC, some-typo, etc. Don't like? Don't read!**

BRAAKK!

Barragan-sama mencengkeram pegangan kursinya dengan begitu kuat hingga pegangan tersebut hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan material. Segera, aku dan Nirgge meminta maaf dan meminta Barragan-sama tetap tenang di kursinya.

"Mau menghabisi siapa?"

Wanita itu muncul didampingi wakilnya, mengkonfrontasi kami, _fraccion_ Barragan-sama dengan kata-katanya yang angkuh, mengatakan akan menghabisi kami.

Wanita itu menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya. Pandangan mata kami saling beradu dengan tatapan tajam dan detik berikutnya pedang pun ikut beradu. Bagaikan bel peringatan, suara denting logam pedang kami yang saling berbenturan menjadi isyarat dimulainya perang. Semua orang kini mulai berhadapan dengan musuh dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

**~Histeria Preamble~**

Perintah Barragan-sama jelas. _Bunuh mereka!_

"Hei, wakilmu kalah tuh? Tidak apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Nirgge menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Dia, wanita itu, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang karakteristiknya sama dengan senyumku. "Tidak masalah. Kalah akan membuatnya sadar," ujarnya.

Wah! Benar-benar wanita yang dingin,… dan unik, tambahkan itu! Dia bilang bawahan dan atasan harus saling bermusuhan untuk berlatih? Bah, lucu sekali. Seorang bawahan harus bisa menuruti semua perintah atasannya dan bersikap loyal. Seperti kami, para _fraccion_ Barragan-sama terhadap beliau.

Pedang kami terus beradu sampai akhirnya aku melancarkan sebuah tendangan pada wanita itu, yang berhasil dihindarinya. Menjengkelkan. Belum lagi, dia membuat kakiku sebagai tumpuan untuk menyeimbangkan badan kemudian ganti menendangku. Dengan telak, di wajah.

"Si… al!" makiku sambil memegangi wajahku yang sakit terkena tendangannya.

Dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat gadis itu seperti merapal mantra. Dan tiba-tiba saja tiga benda berbentuk segitiga sudah melesat menerjangku dan menahanku di dinding sebuah bangunan, menimbulkan suara pecahan yang keras.

"Habislah kau _arrancar_. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menanyakan namamu!" kata wanita itu kemudian melepaskan wujud shikai pedang zanpakutou-nya, suzumebachi.

Dia menyadari tatapanku yang skeptic saat dia berkata akan membunuhku dalam dua serangan. "Kau akan tahu maksudnya nanti," jelasnya sambil mulai memasang kuda-kuda, menjejak udara, kemudian melesat cepat kearahku yang tertahan. _Naïf!_

Kutempelkan ujung jari kelima jariku pada dinding. "_Cero_!" ujarku. Sekejab, separuh bangunan ini hancur dengan menimbulkan suara retakan dan jatuhan yang berdebum, membebaskanku dari kungkungan ilmu _kido_ wanita itu.

"Cih!"

Cih? "Cih" wanita itu bilang? Huh, sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kesombongannya. Aku langsung bersonido ke belakang wanita itu dan mengayunkan pedangku menyerangnya.

Lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari.

"Apakah pertarungan seperti ini yang disebut pembunuhan?" tanyaku mengejek padanya. Hei, bagaimana pun, gadis itu adalah ketua kelompok pembunuh di _Soul Society_, dan cara bertarungnya sampai saat ini, kupikir terlalu santai. Ah! Dia meremehkanku rupanya.

"Tapi ya sudahlah, dengan ini kau jadi punya waktu untuk mendengar namaku," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian kulemparkan pedangku ke udara dan kubiarkan berputar-putar disana selama aku berkata, "Aku _fraccion_ Barragan-sama, Ggio Vega." Kutangkap gagang pedangku yang sudah turun ke hadapanku. "Gigitlah dia, _Tigre Estoque_." Dengan kalimat ini, aku melepas _resurrection_-ku.

**~Histeria Preamble~**

BRUAGH!

Aku berhasil membalik keadaan. Wanita itu terjatuh ke tanah dan menabrak atap bangunan setelah menerima seranganku, meskipun Nirgge sempat menjadi bantalannya sih. Tapi, siapa yang berpikir kalau tubuh Nirgge itu lembut seperti bantal bulu? Tidak ada kan? Nah, pasti sakit tentu saja. Dan ya, itulah yang tergambar di wajah wanita itu, rasa sakit dan kesal.

Tapi itu tidak lama. Detik berikutnya wanita itu kembali melesat ke udara. Aku tersenyum kemudian menyusulnya dan pedang kami kembali beradu. Haha, senang sekali bisa membuat wanita sombong ini terdesak, bahkan aku bisa membuat wanita itu mengalami apa yang kualami tadi: tertahan di tembok. Kedudukan kembali seri.

"Ngomong-ngomong,…" aku tersadar. "Aku belum sempat menanyakan namamu," kuangkat tanganku tempat senjataku menyatu. Lagi-lagi satu karakteristik lagi yang sama antara aku dan wanita itu, pedang kami. "Yah… tapi aku tidak peduli soal itu," lanjutku. Apu pun menyerangnya.

_Trang!_

Si gendut wakil wanita itu mencoba menghalangiku. Dia bahkan menyombong sudah menangkapku. Atasan dan bawahan memang sama saja. Baru saja aku hendak mengeluarkan _cero_-ku untuk melenyapkan si gendut, wanita itu kembali telak menendang wajahku. Hei, sejak kapan dia lepas dari sana? Tunggu, dia mengatakan "cih" lagi. Dasar wanita sombong! Isi kalimatnya saat ini saja sudah sombong sekali, membuatku jadi malas memikirkannya.

Aku mengatur keseimbangan tubuhku saat wanita itu mengobrol dengan si gendut tentang prinsip blablabla apapun itu. Dia, wanita itu, berhadapan denganku. Dan akhirnya pertarungan kembali dimulai.

"Akan kuperlihatkan pembunuhan yang sebenarnya padamu," Akhirnya wanita itu mau bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, he? "Ah, tapi mungkin orang sepertimu takkan bisa melihatnya." Kalau sebelumnya dia berkata dengan tatapan mata tajam, sekarang dia berkata sambil tersenyum menghina.

Ctak!

Urat kemarahanku berkedut dan dengan spontan aku berteriak padanya, "JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!" sambil mencoba mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku.

Belum sempat aku memperlihatkan kemampuan Tigre Estoque El Sabre, wanita itu sudah melewatiku dan sedang berdiri di belakangku. Dia meminta maaf karena walau dia bilang akan membunuhku dalam dua serangan, aku hanya merasakan satu serangan.

"Si… al!"

Ah, rasanya aku agak menyesal tidak mengetahui namanya. Baiklah, komandan divisi dua, korps rahasia, kuakui kau lebih hebat dariku. Kesadaranku pun menghilang saat tubuhku meledak.

**F I N**

A/N : Jadi, bagaimana?

Memenuhi syaratkah? Sudah pas dengan temakah? Tidak gajekah? Yah, ini aslinya script asli bleach sh. Saya Cuma asal ngasih POV buat Ggio.

Well, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Maaf bila ada yang menyinggung perasaan. Apresiasi dari pembaca sekalian sangat diharapkan.

02-April-2011

.

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
